Two Worlds Collide
by xxdramionexxloverxx
Summary: This is the story of how Hermione Granger and Draco Malfoy came to be friends, and eventually learned what it's like to fall in love. Please read! Draco and Hermione friendship story, eventually leading to Dramione!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hello! I'm working on a new story, and this is what I have come up with. This is about Hermione and Draco, and how they begin to form a friendship. This starts in Hermione's 5th year. Enjoy!

Hermione Granger sat by the fireplace in her common room Monday evening, working on her homework. Everyone else in Gryffindor seemed to be chatting with one another, playing games and having fun, all work forgotten. Hermione sighed; she seemed to be the only one in her year who actually cared about her work. She wanted to be successful when she was older, and she had to excel at school if she wanted to become a healer, a dream she had since she was 12.

Absently continuing her charms essay, Hermione started to think about Ron. He had started going out with Lavender Brown, who was another Gryffindor in Hermione's year and happened to be roommates with. Hermione didn't mind Lavender at all, even if she was a little chatty. However, Ron seemed to ditch her and Harry for Lavender recently. He would sit with Lavender and Parvati Patil all the way at the other end of the table where the three best friends would usually sit at. He'd even blown off Quidditch with Harry to hang out with his new girlfriend. It was starting to annoy both Harry and Hermione.

Hermione was not jealous in the slightest. Many people said that Ron and Hermione where the "golden couple" and perfect, but honestly, they both saw each other as brother and sister. They were best friends and nothing more. The same thing went for Harry and Hermione as well. She was happy for Ron. She really was. It was just bothering her that Ron would put his girlfriend of a week before his best friends, who'd he'd known for five years. Harry had a girlfriend as well, but he still found time to be with his friends!

"Hermione!" A male voice brought Hermione out of her thoughts. She looked up from essay and saw a tall boy with messy jet-black hair, wearing glasses and had green eyes, scar on his forhead. "I've been calling you about three times now."

"Sorry Harry, I was thinking about Ron." Hermione replied, rolling her parchment up, having finished her essay.

"You were?"

"Yeah. I was just upset because he's been ditching us lately." Hermione said with a frown.

"I know. I mean, he chose his girlfriend over Quidditch!" Harry exclaimed, as if it was the silliest thing in the world.

"Harry James Potter, are you saying that you would pick Quidditch over me?" A voice from behind Harry said.

Harry turned around to see his girlfriend of a month, Ginny Weasley. Her arms were crossed over her chest and had one of her eyebrows raised. Harry blushed.

"O-o-of course not Gin! I love you more than Quidditch. I swear!" Harry stammered.

Ginny flashed Harry a radiant smile. "Good." She said, and wrapped him in a hug. He hugged her back, glad that he was not in any trouble. Over Harry's shoulder, Ginny winked at Hermione, indicating that she was just messing around with her boyfriend. Hermione laughed out loud.

"Goodnight guys, I think that I'm going to go to sleep now. I'm really tired." Hermione stood up, yawning.

"Okay, Hermione. Good night!" Ginny said, wrapping an arm around her boyfriend's waist.

"'Night Hermione. We'll talk about Ron tomorrow, okay?" Harry said, smiling at his best friend.

Hermione smiled right back at him; she was glad that Harry was trying to keep their friendship intact just as much as she was.

---

The next morning after breakfast, Hermione walked to potions class alone. Harry had walked Ginny to her class, and Ron and Lavender had left for class earlier. Just as Hermione was about to walk into the classroom, she collided with someone, and both of their bags fell, along with their books and papers.

Hermione rubbed her head and groaned. She started picking up her things when her hand brushed against someone else's. She looked up to the person she bumped into, and when she saw his face, she internally groaned. _Malfoy._

"Sorry about that, Malfoy."

Draco sneered at her. "You better be sorry, Mudblood. Watch where you're going next time." Quickly picking up his stuff, Draco walked towards his class.

Hermione frowned. Draco seemed…nervous, or agitated. She wondered what could make him act like that. Shrugging the thought away, Hermione picked up the rest of her books and papers and hurried to class.

Entering the classroom, Hermione saw that Ron and Lavender were sitting next to each other, whispering things in each other's ears and giggling. Hermione rolled her eyes and sat as far away from them as possible. Soon people started walking in, and finally Harry came. He immediately spotted Lavender and Ron, rolled his eyes just like Hermione did, and sat next to his best friend.

"I did the same thing as well." Hermione said laughing at her friend.

"Ugh, I know. It's getting to be quite annoying." Harry replied.

"Yeah…"

"I miss Ron." Harry said sadly. Hermione looked at Harry. She knew that it wasn't the same for Harry without Ron. Hermione and Harry were close of course, but Hermione knew that Harry also wanted to spend time with Ron as well.

Patting Harry on the shoulder, Hermione gave him a sympathetic look. "I know Harry, I do too."

Before Harry could say anything else, Professor Snape walked into the room, black robe trailing behind him. Once he entered the classroom, everyone fell silent. As fifth years, all the Gryffindors knew how to act around Snape. They dared not even to whisper at his classroom; he would just take away house points. He was very harsh towards his least favorite house.

"Take out your books and open to page two hundred fifty three." Snape said curtly. Immediately the class obeyed his instructions.

Hermione took out her potions book and found a piece of paper sticking up from it. Gingerly she removed it, and opened it. It was a letter.

_Dear Draco..._

Hermione stopped reading. _Malfoy must have forgotten to grab it when I bumped into him_, she mused. Deciding that it was personal, she decided not to read further. She quickly closed it and began to listen to Professor Snape's lecture while taking notes.

All through class, Hermione tried hard to pay attention and listen carefully to her teacher. After all, this was the year she would take O.W.L's. However, the letter to Draco kept her thoughts rather occupied. Who could it be from? Hermione was always a curious person so she wanted to read it, but she also knew that it would be very wrong if she did. _Don't be nosy, Hermione!_ She told herself firmly.

"You are dismissed," Snape drawled, indicating the end of class. Hermione quickly but quietly packed her books and notes into her bag. Flinging her bag around her shoulder, she looked over at Harry, who she hadn't spoken to all lesson.

"I think I'm going to the library. I have a free period." Hermione said with a small smile.

Harry nodded. "Sounds good, Hermione. Are you okay though?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Why would you ask?"

Harry paused for a moment and bit his lip before replying. "You seemed a bit…distracted. Is everything alright? This isn't about Ron, is it?"

Hermione sighed. Harry was a very observant person. However, he was only partially right about his thoughts. "I'm okay. Just a little distracted. I'm just stressed about exams." She said, lying about the reason she was so distracted in class. Harry gave her a skeptical look.

"I promise Harry, this isn't about Ron. I just really want to do well on my O.W.L's."

Harry smiled at his friend. "You're very smart, Hermione. You'll do great on them. Well, I think I'm off to go meet Ginny. I'll see you at lunch, alright?" Hermione nodded as Harry gave her a hug and a small kiss on her forehead.

As Harry walked away to meet his girlfriend, Hermione smiled. Harry was such a wonderful friend, and Hermione was glad he was in her life. She just wished that Ron would show some more compassion once in a while.

At the library Hermione took out all her books and homework and began working. Her free period was an hour and a half, so she estimated that she would be able to get most of her homework done.

Right as she finished her potions homework that was assigned, someone approached Hermione's table. Looking up from her work, Hermione came face-to-face with none other than Draco Malfoy.

"Malfoy. Pleasure to see you again," Hermione said sarcastically.

"Whatever Granger. I don't want to be seen with you either." He snapped. Hermione noticed he looked even more nervous than earlier than before.

"What do you want?" Hermione asked a little rudely. Why should she be nice to Malfoy when he was so cruel towards her?

"I know you have it." Draco said simply, anger showing in his face.

"What are you talking about?" Hermione asked stupidly.

"The letter!"

"Oh." Hermione had momentarily forgotten about the letter that she had discovered in her potion's class. She dug through her bag to find it. Upon discovery, she waved it in Draco's face. Before she could say anything, he promptly snatched it from her.

"Did you read it?" He asked harshly.

"No." Hermione replied honestly.

"Tell me the truth Granger. Did you read my letter?" Malfoy was now seething, which surprised Hermione a bit. It was just a letter. However, she still told the truth.

"I swear I didn't."

Draco looked into her eyes, looking for any signs of dishonesty. Satisfied, he broke eye contact, and without a word, walked away from Hermione.

For a moment, Hermione didn't move at all. She was still surprised at what just happened. Looking at her watch, Hermione discovered she now only had an hour left of her free period left, and promptly began working on her other homework. However, one question seemed to be swimming in Hermione's head.

_What was in that letter?_

**So, what do you think? Hate it, like it, love it? Let me know please! I reply to comments and love constructive criticism. Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I was told that Draco wouldn't say some of the things that he would normally say, and I agree. However, I don't have time to re-read Harry Potter 5, so sorry if Draco's not completely in character. Enjoy this chapter!

The next few days seemed like a blur to Hermione. From homework, schoolwork, spending time with her friends, and dealing with Umbridge, Hermione was beginning to feel stressed out, just as she was in third year with the time turner. Ron still hadn't talked to Hermione and Harry. They had both tried talking to Ron just last night in the common room, but things hadn't gone so well.

Harry and Hermione approached Ron, who was sitting by the fireplace looking lovingly into Lavender's eyes.

"Ron, can we talk for a moment?" Hermione asked Ron politely. Ron looked over at Hermione.

"What is it, Hermione? I'm a little busy with my love, Lavender." He said, turning to his girlfriend. She giggled like a little schoolgirl.

Hermione tried not to vomit. "Ron, please. Can we talk—privately?"

"Fine." Lavender got off Ron's lap and walked over to her best friend, Parvati Patil while shooting daggers and Harry and Hermione in the process.

"Ron, mate, Hermione and I miss you. We never get to spend time together anymore." Harry said.

Ron looked like he was about to roll his eyes. "You two are so annoying."

Hermione and Harry were stunned. "What?"

"You heard me. You're just jealous that I have a girlfriend!"

"In case you didn't notice, I have a girlfriend too." Harry retorted angrily.

"Well, Hermione's jealous because no one wants to be with her so she's trying to steal me away from my Lav-Lav!" Ron spat.

Hermione's eyes filled with tears. How could her best friend say that to her? She was not jealous in the slightest. Hermione's only boyfriend was Victor Krum last year, but she decided to end it. Hermione wasn't interested in a boyfriend at the moment, and she could care less about "Lav-Lav". Biting her lip, Hermione pulled back her hand and slapped Ron across the face as hard as she could. Then, without looking at Ron or Harry, she promptly ran away from the common room.

---

Hermione didn't know where she was going, and she didn't particularly care. Right now she just wanted to run and go somewhere far away. Knowing that Harry would try and look for her, she wanted to go someplace where he couldn't find her. Since it was so dark out, she knew that Lake would be a good place. The moon was bright, and you could see its reflection in the water. Hermione thought that it was absolutely beautiful, and apparently she wasn't the only one, because another stranger happened to be sitting against the tree, staring at the lake.

As Hermione quietly walked closer too see who the stranger was, she accidentally stepped on a branch that was on the floor, causing the quiet night fill with the sound of the branch breaking in half. The stranger's turned around in Hermione's direction, and she was able to see whom it was.

"Are you spying on me?" He angrily asked her.

"N-no, Malfoy, I was just trying to-"

"Just save it. Mind your own business." And without hearing Hermione's reply, Malfoy swiftly walked into the castle, leaving her alone in the darkness.

Hermione stood there for a few minutes, thinking about why Malfoy was being so uptight. He normally liked to brag and make fun of her, but he had just walked away without even insulting her.

"Hermione! Hermione!" Harry's voice snapped Hermione out of her thoughts.

"I'm right here, Harry." Hermione called out. Harry found her voice and soon came face-to-face with her.

"Are you okay?" Harry asked her, concerned.

"Yeah I'm fine." Hermione lied.

"Do you want to talk-"

"No thank you Harry." Was all Hermione said. Harry nodded, understanding, and silently walked alongside Hermione as the two friends returned to their rooms.

---

The next day, Hermione had potions with the Slytherins. The class was chatting quietly while waiting to Professor Snape to arrive. Harry was sitting next to Hermione, and Ron was sitting next to Lavender, which didn't surprise Hermione.

"Hermione, something's wrong with Ron." Harry told her while staring at his ginger best friend and his girlfriend.

"I know that Harry. He's a git."

Harry looked at Hermione and widened his eyes.

"Did Hermione Granger just CURSE?" He asked dramatically. Hermione just laughed and playfully shoved Harry.

"But I'm serious. I think Ron's under the influence of some potion or something." Harry said with a frown.

"I don't know Harry. Maybe you're right, but I'm still very upset about what he said yesterday."

"I know, Hermione. I'm sorry he said that." Harry put a comforting arm around Hermione's shoulder.

At that moment, Professor Snape walked into the classroom, his robe trailing behind him. Immediately the class became quiet, and gave their undivided attention to their Professor.

"Today you will be working on a four week project. You will be brewing polyjuice potion. This will be done in pairs. Because of the Headmaster's orders, I must pair a Slytherin and a Gryffindor. Listen as I call out the pairs."

Everyone wanted to groan at the thought of working with someone from a different House, but no one uttered a sound.

"…Potter and Parkinson, Wesley and Crabbe, Brown and Goyle, Longbottom and Nott, Malfoy and Thomas, and finally Granger and Zabini."

Malfoy raised his hand.

"Yes, Malfoy?

"Sir, Thomas isn't here. He and Zabini got into a fight and now they're in the hospital wing."

"Then you and Granger will have to work together."

Malfoy clenched his teeth but still nodded. Snape continued to discuss the project. Hermione's jaw had almost fallen to the ground. Great, just her luck. Now she needed to work with Malfoy for four weeks while he was in some pissy mood. After Class, Malfoy walked up to Hermione.

"I don't want to work with you on this project, but I'm not going to have some mudblood screw up my grade so meet in the library after dinner." And for the third time, Malfoy just walked away from Hermione, leaving her alone in the Potion's classroom.


End file.
